The Lunar Tome
by Amarache
Summary: A collection of stories to explain things left unsaid during the Sailor Moon saga, from Silver Millennium to Crystal Tokyo, the untold is now revealed. Manga-based fanfiction. 8/30/09: Pluto and Saturn origin up!
1. Chapter 1

Section 1 - Moon-Mau relations

* * *

When Serenity the First came into power there was a great deal of tension between the planets, for no one felt comfortable with a woman holding not only all the power of her government, but holding a stone that had the potential to destroy them all in one fell swoop.

The new queen was quite aware of these facts, and to calm the frazzled nerves of her fellow royals she sent ambassadors out to each.

Two particular ambassadors, one from each side of her extended family, were sent to the planet Mau to allay the fears of the feline-like inhabitants. Negotiations for peace treaties took many years, and while living amongst the people there both ambassadors fell in love. In the end they planned to stay on the planet and live with their beloved ones, even after their alliances had been made with Mau. From each marriage came one child, a lovely black haired girl named Luna and a white haired boy named Artemis.

When both children were almost of age, turmoil broke out on the planet, a group of radicals at the head that wished to rebel against the current royalty. Luna and Artemis' families were forced to flee before they were caught up in the riots, going back to their fathers' home on the moon.

Over the years that Luna and Artemis lived amongst the moon royalty they began to pick up knowledge that impressed many a person. Eventually the two were apprenticed to Queen Serenity's foremost advisors.

Upon the birth of Serenity the Second and Dionne, the princess of Venus, Luna and Artemis were assigned to tutor both girls as the final test of their apprenticeship. It was the first time in many hundred years that the two had parted, both heart's aching suddenly with unrequited feelings that they suddenly couldn't express.

Ten years passed and finally Artemis returned from Venus a full grown man, readied as Luna now was to serve the queen as her advisor.

Out of the public eye the two Mau-exiles began to rekindle their friendship, which after a short amount of time turned them into lovers. But their blissful romance was interrupted, war breaking out between the Earth and Moon quickly beneath the influence of the dark entity Metallia.

It was not until a millennia later were they able to begin their romance again, and this time, for good...

Fin

* * *

All stories revealing Silver Millennium back stories will probably be written in this sort of omniscient, fairytale sort of style. Unless I have actual appropriate dialog.

Hope you all enjoy it, it feels good to actually explain the things that were sort of left without explanation XD


	2. Chapter 2

Section 2 – Absence of Solar Senshi

* * *

It was a rather cold autumn afternoon, the inner senshi gathered at the Hikawa shrine to rest their feet after a rather intense shopping spree (courtesy of Minako the shopaholic). Ami that day had looked more lost in thought than usual.

"Ami-chan? Ami-chan, are you alright??" Prodded Makoto, brow furrowed with slight worry at the blue haired girl's total lack of attention. After a few minutes she finally came around. But instead of turning her attentions toward the brunette, blue eyes turned to search out a certain midnight colored feline. "Luna, I've had something on my mind..."

The black cat looked back at her, quirking a barely visible brow. "Each of the celestial bodies have a senshi to represent them, even stars in other galaxies have representatives, why is it that our sun goes without one?" The guardian looked rather surprised. "During the Silver Millennium there was only a legend about such a person." She murmured, looking slightly nostalgic at the mention.

Long, long ago there was a golden glow that drifted across space, looking for a home. It finally found rest with a young star who was beautiful and kind. The glow and star became one, forming a powerful senshi who watched over the newly born planets that surrounded her. After a long blissful peace the senshi noticed an undeniable evil closing in on her beloved planets. It had reached its long arms out, seeking to corrupt then devour the worlds she protected.

She engaged the being in battle but to her dismay she found that the being was equal to her in power. It seemed to be ages that the two were locked in their struggle, and though the warrior was strong and driven by the love for those planets her body had grown tired. The dark being had seen this as an opening and tried to swallow her, but in her panic to stave it off she did a very risky thing.

From her chest she pulled the golden glow, almost separating once more into two. She poured all her determination, love, and energy into it making it grow large and bright, burning the hostile being greatly and sending it flying off to the other end of the universe.

The glow had also damaged the warrior greatly, though from the inside outward. She could no long maintain her humanlike form, merging with the golden glow once more before expanding outward. She became our sun as we know it, continuing to watch over and love those planets who surrounded her.

There was an elongated pause after Luna finished speaking. "That sounds like a whole lot of nonsense to me." Rei finally said, sounding only half convinced herself. Minako shot her a look of disbelief. "You're kidding me, after all we've seen happen, let alone what we've seen Usagi do, you think that THAT is absurd?!"

"Did I stutter?" The fiery miko questioned, sounding now to be mildly annoyed. Both present blondes opened their mouths to retort, but were distracted when Ami let out a rather loud, blustery sigh. "If only I could know for sure…then I'd be satisfied." The black cat smiled a little at the Mercurian, shaking her head as the two blondes dove on Rei verbally.

Fin.

* * *

I haven't a clue why this one was so difficult for me to write, it just was XD Poor Sailor Sun or whatever she might have called herself. I'm really glad this is finally done though xx! Hope you all enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

Section 3 – The Nature of Silence and Time

It was no secret in the time of the Silver Millennium that the Moon queen was in the favor of more than one higher power. Her family's line said to have descended from one of the many Mene, the children of Selene herself…

Queen Serenity could only ever giggle when she heard such rumors, she never felt as though she were a royal of any special bearing, the heavenly body she controlled was minute in comparison to Mars or Jupiter, but nonetheless people continued to gossip over such spiritual matters. The young queen didn't see any harm in their existence.

That was…until they came true.

One night Chronos, god of Time descended upon her household, standing before Serenity in the guise of a dark haired mortal. "Celestial Queen," he addressed her in a pleasant, gentle tone. "Far in your future there will be a day where your world will need the powers I come bearing this night. I have seen fit to grant you such power if you are willing to accept their consequences."

Kneeling before him with a bowed head Serenity simply replied "What are these consequences, my Lord?" Timeless eyes regarded her with respect, brushing a hand over her silver head. "All your cruelty and despair of ruling and knowing dear Queen, for this will not be an easy task."

The Queen readily agreed, believing in him that this was for the greater good, and that it would only affect her life and no one else's. Walking away from her Chronos drew a knife and set it to his own wrist, slicing it open and letting blood pour to the floor. From that cascade two forms arose, a beautiful dark skinned young woman and a ghost white child, both dressed simple gowns of black.

Standing between them he presented each to her. "I give you my daughters, Tavora and Elita. One you must give over the power of time, and the other the power over destruction itself."

Serenity was left aghast, not wishing to burden either with such things. How could she do it? "To the one you present with time will forever live alone and by three taboos." Into her hands appeared a staff that bore a resemblance to a key. "And the other shall sleep until her purpose need be fulfilled, though she may remain amongst mortals…" Into her other hand materialized a glaive, long and sharp with both girls looking on with obedient expressions. "I leave their fates to you."

Without warning the form Chronos had taken ceased to exist, leaving the three alone… The Moon's Queen looked between the terrible items she held, frowning deeply. The god had left her with an impossible decision…

"M-my lady…I…will take the Garnet Rod…" The young woman murmured, eyes cast toward the floor but hand poised in the direction of the key. "I would not wish Elita to be forever alone, I want her to live and be happy…" Reluctantly Queen Serenity held it out to her and as soon as Tavora's hand came into contact with it Elita slumped over, sleeping deeply.

The queen could not help it, she cried for the darker woman. "Why do you cry, my Lady?" Came the quiet question, the newly cursed watching her with a curious expression. Serenity wiped at her eyes, voice just barely maintaining its usual soothing tones. "Because I pity the fate you have taken upon yourself. Resigning yourself to solitude…I cannot allow this to be." With a vague grimace the tall time guardian touched the distraught woman's head, almost petting her hair. "It was never your choice to make, my Lady. I was always meant to be this way, even before I touched this talisman. That is just the way the Fates have cast my strings." Dismissing her new possession she withdrew, leaning over and gathering up the child's even-breathing form and bidding the Moon Queen a quiet farewell she disappeared, much like the God she was born of.

Serenity herself staggered off to her chambers to sleep off her distraught state, such despairing expressions and displayed would only worry her court and subjects.

~Fin~

* * *

Note: Just thought I'd share the reasoning behind the names I chose for Pluto and Saturn.

Tavora: Misfortune, Broken (Hebrew)

Elita: The Chosen One (Latin)


End file.
